


Another Kind Of Art Challenge

by space_kitten_606



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, but I couldn't just not transfer it too, this is as short as it is cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2020-07-27 07:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_kitten_606/pseuds/space_kitten_606
Summary: Welcome to the end notes ^_^I hope you enjoyed reading. Please don't hesitate to leave me some comments. I'd love to hear your thoughts :)Come say hi:space-kitten-606





	Another Kind Of Art Challenge

Saeyoung really loves to go out with you. It always makes him so proud to walk around while holding your hand, it doesn’t matter how long you two have been together, it never stops feeling like a privilege to him.

One time at the museum, you met a friend of yours you haven’t seen in a long time, so Sae decided to give the two of you some time catch up. You noticed him leaving your side, but didn’t pay much mind to it.

A few minutes passed by and your boyfriend stayed out of sight. You actually got a little suspicious about him, when suddenly, he spinned you around to him and placed a passionate kiss on your lips.

You stared at him, out of breath and hyperaware of the people around looking at you.

“What the hell was that all about?!”, you hissed quietly. You weren’t mad, just a little overwhelmed.

Grinning, Saeyoung pointed at some guy looking at you with a deadpan expression on his face. “He challenged me to kiss the greatest piece of art in this room~”, he cooed, laughing at the prominent blush spreading on your cheeks.

Despite the stranger insisting that Saeyoung lost the challenge, the hacker begged to differ. No prize he could’ve won would compare to the lovely expression you’ve given him.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the end notes ^_^ 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading. Please don't hesitate to leave me some comments. I'd love to hear your thoughts :)
> 
> Come say hi: [space-kitten-606](https://space-kitten-606.tumblr.com/)


End file.
